Trapped in a Bocks
by TGIFman
Summary: CLICK HERE FOR FREE MONEY! I'm kidding. Got your attention? Good. When Giovanni unleashes a Poke'mon capable of destroying the world Scott, a young trainer, must stop it! Not complete, but if you R&R it will be!
1. Rebirth

Please note that I do not own Poke'mon. But all characters (except Giovanni) are mine!  
  
Chapter 1: Unown Legends  
  
Professor Artimas Stroh Phax was leading an expedition through The Ruins of Alph. The sky was partly cloudy and was clouding up more and more. Maybe it's a sign not to disturb the artifacts in the newly discovered chamber, he thought. He laughed secretly. Little did he know that he was correct.  
  
Artimas had been on many expeditions and had a lot of experience on the subject of archeology. He was a man of 39 and stood 5' 8".  
  
When Artimas got to the site he saw 2 Poke'mon, Machoke and Machamp to be specific, working on clearing what sonar was identifying as a tunnel.  
  
His timing couldn't have been more perfect for when he was about 10 meters from the "tunnel", one of his colleagues cried, "Sir, we've opened it! We've made a hole in the obstruction!" He jogged over to see a tunnel, which was by now totally cleared of any obstruction, leading in to a round room about 4 yards in diameter.  
  
They got some lanterns and flashlights and went inside. On the walls, they found inscriptions with 3 new symbols no one had seen before. Scott Joyce, the young boy of 15 who had discovered the code of the Unowns, looked at them curiously. He thought they might be the Unown equivalents of the period, exclamation point and question mark. He named them Unowns Dot, Wow and Huh. Suddenly, Artimas' eyes widened with fear.  
  
"Everyone! Listen to this inscription!" he said.  
  
Everyone gathered around him to see what he had found. He read the inscription aloud.  
  
"Do not open this passage. He who opens this passage will be the one to blame for the Earth's destruction. He who is to blame will die. For out of the passage will come a Poke'mon far stronger than Mew or his descendents."  
  
"Could that mean Mewtwo as well?" Scott blurted out. "It could very well be. There's more though.  
  
"The name of the Poke'mon is Bocks. He was sentenced here after almost wiping us out. We created 6 caves. 4 puzzle caves and 1 main cave to unlock the Unowns, and this one to tell you our history so we would not be forgotten. Near the main cave is a burial ground home to the last of the people called the Unownians. The Unowns are the souls of the Unownians. This is our final testament. Our warning to the rest of the world is to not open the passage or the world will be doomed."  
  
Suddenly a voice from behind said "Open it. Now."  
  
It was Giovanni, leader of all of Team Rocket and coincidentally the sole sponsor of the expedition.  
  
"But sir." began Artimas.  
  
"ENOUGH! I want it opened! Or else."  
  
Giovanni put his finger on one side of his throat and made a slicing movement while glaring maniacally.  
  
"If there is a Poke'mon stronger than even Mewtwo, then I will have it. And no writing on some decaying wall is going to stop me."  
  
Everyone ran from the room except Giovanni, who was already trying to open the passage. Outside, it was pouring and winds whipped the trees around like a rope in a tornado. Everyone quickly returned their Poke'mon. BOOM! A flash of lighted the area. About 5 meters from them were 2 helicopters. Artimas seized the controls of one and quickly turned it on. Once everybody was inside the helicopters, there was another loud boom, only it was not from the sky. The cave had exploded sending a scorching Giovanni into the dirt.  
  
Something else emerged from the embers. It was a 1' by 1' by 1' cube, known by name by everyone there to see it. It was Bocks.  
  
By now the helicopters were soaring 100 yards above the burning trees. Bocks saw them and.KER-SHOOM! He was using Hyper Beam. A destructive ray of light shot past them. KER-SHOOM! Another one shot past. The helicopters turned away and sped off but not before.KER-BLAM!  
  
Bocks had used Self-Destruct. But not just any Self-Destruct. Something about it was much more colossal than usual. Why it was, nobody knew.  
  
But they had to get out of there and fast!  
  
Just barely making it they sped for Violet Town. But not before they saw it reform after exploding! No one was around to hear it say, "This time no one will stop me from destroying the world!"  
  
  
  
Sorry about The lame "sound effects" I'll try not to use them next time! Please Review! 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon so please DO NOT SUE ME!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Scott's Quest  
  
After they arrived in Violet Town, they wasted no time in reporting everything to Professor Oak.  
  
After hearing it all he said, "Come to my lab immediately!"  
  
One by one they each got out a bird Poke'mon and flew to Professor Oak.  
  
When they all got there they each took a seat. All except Artimas, who was much too fidgety to sit down. Instead he got on everyone's nerves by pacing back and forth.  
  
Finally, Professor Oak spoke. "Do you have any Poke'dex samples?"  
  
"Only pictures I'm afraid." Artimas said.  
  
"That's all we'll need thanks to this legendary Poke'mon Poke'dex expansion pack I got from Professor Elm. It can tell us what we need to know."  
  
Professor Oak inserted the expansion pack into the Poke'dex. He looked up Bocks. He then plugged in the Poke'dex to a hologram displayer. It showed an image of Bocks and some information that Artimas read aloud.  
  
"'It was created by a Unownian whose spirit is an unspecified variation of Unown.' Hold on. I think I might be able to specify it."  
  
Artimas busily typed in various computer-programming phrases for a few minutes, while everyone waited patiently.  
  
"Professor Oak! Professor Oak!" cried one of assistants who had been watching the news while tending to different trainers' Poke'mon, "Come listen to this!"  
  
What they saw was the most terrifying thing you could ever set you eyes on. Nothing. It was the site where Violet Town, the happy town where they were just in a few minutes ago, was located. Main word: Was. In its place were 2 big craters. Anything that wasn't totally obliterated was on fire including dead bodies burning into ashes. On the scene was a news caster saying that a box like Poke'mon had just appeared and demolished the city and headed west to Goldenrod City.  
  
Artimas finished the adjustments and reviewed the info.  
  
"'An Unownian whose spirit is now known as Unown Huh created it. It turned on him and tried to destroy the world. It weighs an immense scale for its size as it weighs 500 tons. Thus, when it uses Explosion it creates an explosion more immense than the Nuke and the A-bomb put together to the third power. Literally. Luckily it did not learn Explosion and will not until it gains 10,000 experience points. It will have that when it destroys 6 cities. After it blows up using Self-Destruct it has the power to automatically reform like new. In this way it heals all damage. Once it learns Explosion there will be no stopping it.'"  
  
Throughout this information everyone had been switching their gaze from the hologram displayer and the TV, but by the by end of the last sentence they all had their eyes fixed on the hologram of Bocks, mouths wide open like a cod fish.  
  
Scott was the first to speak. "Somebody has to stop it! If it's not stopped soon we'll all die a quick and explosive holocaust!"  
  
"Thanks for volunteering!" said Artimas hastily, while pushing Scott towards the door.  
  
"Hey, wait just a minute-"  
  
"Oh come on it'll be fun!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I've forgotten how fun chasing down a small Poke'mon with all the resources to destroy the world, not to mention a really bad temper, can be!"  
  
Just then a sweet voice from behind said "Can I come too?"  
  
Scott turned around and to his surprise and secret pleasure was a gorgeous girl around 15 in a T-shirt and shorts (short shorts as Scott quickly noticed), that Scott recognized as Jessica Phax, Artimas' daughter, not to mention Scott's crush.  
  
"Oh no, you don't Little Miss Nosey."  
  
"Pleeeease?" she said with a face so innocent that Scott went into a trance.  
  
"No, No, And a million times no."  
  
"Then I'll keep lover boy here in a trance."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. but only if I come with you to make sure there's no funny business."  
  
"While there's a national crisis going on? Yeah, right!"  
  
"So Scott, you'll do it?"  
  
"Uh.yeah, whatever." Scott said still half-way in a trance.  
  
"Then we better go to Goldenrod City and fast!"  
  
Author's Note: From now on: I WORK FOR REVIEWS.  
  
If you don't review  
  
You don't view!  
  
So please for my sanity's sake REVIEW! 


	3. The Box

Please do not sue me I don't own poke'mon. If I did I would have enough money to buy me eternal happiness. And trust me that's a lot of money!   
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 3: The Box  
  
**************************************  
Everyone in Johto was scared. People flocked to Kanto any way they possably could. Some fearing the end was near took the suicidal route. Expecailly scared were the people in Goldenrod City. They knew that Bocks was coming The city was ordered to evacuate. But Azalea Town for some reason was calm. Unfortuneately, they were about to get a huge wake up call.  
  
Elizabeth,, who lived in Azalea Town, was busy baking a cake. She looked out the window that faced her backyard. She saw her five year old daughter Penny. She was playing tea party.  
  
Elizabeth turned on the small television she kept in the kithen. The news was on telling about a Poke'mon that just destroyed Violet Town that Professor Oak told them was named Bocks.  
  
"I was just handed this report..." the news caster said scaning the piece of paper he was just handed, "It seems that an trainer was training on the road in between Azalea Town and Violet Town when he came across Bocks. It fainted all of his Pokemon using Hyper Beam and almost killed him. He then left heading south toward Azalea Town."  
  
AZALEA TOWN?! thought Elizabeth.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Penny yelled from the yard.  
  
Elizabeth ran out to see what was the matter. "Look Mommy! I found this heavy box!" Elizabeth gasped and said "That's not a box That's B-"  
  
She died in a firey explosion before she could finish.  
  
**************************************  
  
I know it's kinda short but I needed to show you how unexpected Bocks was.   
  
Remember,  
If you don't review  
You don't view  
So please REVIEW! 


End file.
